


Profecia 2222

by iAlyena



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluffy, LGBT, M/M, Primeiros beijos, good omens - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Se, algum dia, alguém estivesse interessado em olhar a profecia 2222 no livro “As justas e precisas profecias de Agnes Nutter” veria que Agnes Nutter era realmente uma profeta ruim; principalmente por nunca errar.OuSobre Aziraphale curioso com o porquê de seres humanos se beijarem e Crowley disposto a ajudá-lo.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Profecia 2222

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!  
> Tudo bem com vocês?  
> Espero que sim 
> 
> Eu estava querendo escrever alguma coisa sobre Belas Maldições desde que eu terminei de ler o livro, mas a ideia só veio quando eu acabei a série. Ficou bem bobinha, mas eu espero que vocês gostem <333  
> Aliás, Crowley e Aziraphale são um casal canon sim, boa tarde.
> 
> Boa leitura!

###  Sobre curiosidades e primeiros beijos 

Aziraphale alimentava os patos, como de costume — Crowley sentava-se ao seu lado, de forma desleixada, como de costume. Há anos e anos, agentes secretos usavam do parque (e dos bancos em frente a lagoa) para conversas secretas.   
Não que aquele fosse um diálogo confidencial, bem longe disso, mas ainda parecia um lugar adequado para se encontrarem. Crowley encarava os patos e as migalhas que eles recebiam, sem nenhum pensamento fixo em mente — será que ainda vendiam fitas do Queen?   
Quando a expressão de Aziraphale mudou repentinamente — bem, talvez não tão repentinamente, mas você nota essas coisas quando conhece alguém há seis mil anos —, o demônio não pôde deixar de arquear a sobrancelha.   
— O que foi, anjo? — questionou, passando os olhos pelo parque. Nada demais chamou-lhe a atenção.   
Quando suas orbes pousaram novamente no companheiro, Crowley ficou preocupado: Aziraphale estava corado. Seguindo seu olhar, o demônio viu o que tanto constrangia o anjo — e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era apenas um casal trocando beijos (de forma um pouco obscena, mas apenas isso). Logo as bochechas de Crowley também tomaram uma coloração avermelhada: se o anjo perguntasse porque as pessoas se beijam, seria como explicar para uma criança de onde vem os bebês.  
Dito e feito.  
— Crowley, por que os humanos se beijam?   
— É uma forma de demonstrar o amor. — respondeu simplista, querendo acabar logo aquele assunto.  
— Certo. — Crowley suspirou aliviado, mas não durou muito: — Mas por que elas beijam os lábios, e não a testa?  
— Porque não é uma demonstração fraternal, e sim romântica.   
— Então por que algumas pessoas se beijam quando não há sentimento?   
“Pela atração carnal”, Crowley quis responder, mas não teve coragem. Era constrangedor demais.  
— Porque humanos são assim, Anjo. — Aziraphale abriu a boca, possivelmente para fazer outra pergunta. — É parte do Plano Inefável. — deu a cartada final, certo de que não haveriam mais questões. Anjos não costumam questionar o plano inefável.  
Deu certo: o anjo não fez mais perguntas por um tempo, mas também não disse mais nada — o silêncio já estava ficando desconfortável até mesmo para Crowley, que não era grande fã de jogar conversa fora.  
— Me pergunto qual seria a sensação. — Aziraphale disse, por fim.  
— Posso mostrá-la para você. — Crowley sorriu irônico, mas corou quando o anjo pareceu levar aquilo a sério.   
— Não seja bobo — desviou o olhar —, você não gosta de mim.   
— Gosto sim. — rebateu. Poxa, eram seis mil anos juntos, como Aziraphale conseguia ser tão tapado?  
— Não _desse_ jeito.   
— Se você está tão curioso, posso te mostrar a sensação. — As bochechas de Crowley queimavam, porém ele continuou: — Sabe, como amigos.   
Aziraphale pareceu ponderar um pouco.  
— Nesse caso, tudo bem. — Deu de ombros, aproximando-se. Crowley sorriu constrangido (o anjo estava realmente levando aquilo a sério?), mas não iria voltar atrás.  
Com todo o carinho que nem sabia que tinha, selou seus lábios com os de Aziraphale — apenas um selar singelo, em que sua boca (bem hidratada, obrigado) estava em contato com os lábios rachados do anjo. Sentiu as bochechas do amigo corarem, e já ia se afastar quando pensou: “bem, tenho que dar a experiência completa”. Pediu passagem e, com a permissão do anjo, aprofundou o selar.  
Foi carinhoso, calmo e sem segundas intenções (de uma forma que Crowley nunca havia beijado antes), mas as maçãs de Aziraphale pareciam cada vez mais quentes. Afastaram-se não muito depois, quando o anjo empurrou-o fracamente e colou a testa com a do demônio (embora não conseguisse olhar em seus olhos).  
— Merda.  
Foi a terceira vez que Aziraphale xingou.

> (Se, mais tarde, eles procurassem nas Justas e Precisas Profecias de Agnes Nutter, eles veriam a seguinte profecia:  
>  **2222.** _E então, as chamas impuras do Inferno e a paz maculada do Céu se encontrarão; haverá constrangimento, incerteza e certamente um sentimento escondido que não deveria existir)._  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> “Sabe, como amigos”. Tudo na brotheragem akakakak 
> 
> Quanto a você, leitor, obrigada por ter lido até aqui (e lembre-se que um comentário e/ou favorito pode tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz, hehe)❤️


End file.
